Pellinor Oneshots and Drabbles
by SycophantOfEvil
Summary: A series of oneshots from The Books of Pellinor. There will be spoilers ahead so read at your own risk. Mostly Maerad/Cadvan in pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've decided to post my Pellinor fic here as a selection of oneshots, Hehe, I hope you enjoy my repertoire of vignettes, drabbles, Angst!fic and fluff. And some of the oneshots were inspired by the 30originals (on LJ) challenge prompts.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the almighty Alison Croggon. I am merely allowed to play with them.

Maerad awoke to the sight of the sun streaming through the thick glass of the window panes, outside of which the birds were chirruping merrily and the red roofs of Lirigon greeted her.

The insidious warmth beneath the covers of the bed attempted to allure and beguile her back into sleep, but she was happy just dozing and watching the man lying next to her sleep.

His dark hair had slipped in front of his face as he slept, tickling his face, but covering the thin white scar that stretched almost unseen around his cheek. Maerad caressed his cheek and moved the hair back from his eyes, doing what she had once foolishly denied herself.

Almost inadvertently she smiled. Normality, in her opinion, was definitely a thing to be savoured. She had once been long estranged from its sweet lull, but not of her own volition.

But much had changed. She had changed. He had changed. They had all changed. Normality was hers to savour.

He was lighter, growing lighter as the days did, after the song had been sung, its melody reclaimed and freed. He was much more prone to smiling and even in moments, mischief.

She was right. Much had changed.

"Staring," his voice intoned, ringing in the silence and startling her out of her pleasant reverie, "is not considered polite in most places,"

And then he grinned, stretching languidly before opening his eyes and considering the woman in front of him.

He had been awake all along, of course.

"Cadvan!" Maerad chastised, her laughter glittering in her eyes.

"Maerad!" Cadvan replied in the same tone of voice, his grin spreading wider.

In a faux-huff, Maerad threw her pillow at him, which admittedly, he had not expected. Nor had she expected her impromptu missile to hit its target full-on.

Giggling uncontrollably, Maerad darted to the other side of the bed, although not quick enough to escape the wrath of her lover who had been hit in the face with her pillow.

Cadvan lunged for her leg, pulling her softly across the bed and right into his arms. Surreptitiously, he landed a kiss on her cheek, laughing as loudly as she was.

"Now what sort of punishment should one gain from heaving a pillow into the face of the one whom the bed belongs to?" he whispered into her ear, softly, causing Maerad to shiver slightly, entranced by the sweet warmth of his voice.

Still looking into her eyes, a chatoyant and deep cobalt blue, Cadvan placed his lips on hers.

And then pulled back and began to tickle her.

The laughter of the pair could be heard echoing freely through the school, for a long, long time.

And Maerad kept in mind the two lessons that she had learnt that day; one she had half-known and one she hadn't.

Firstly, Cadvan was a very different person when all formality was stripped and he was happy.

And secondly, never throw a pillow at your handsome lover, unless you were prepared to pay the consequences.

Reviewers get cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If this makes sense, please tell me xD It was, like most of my fanfics, written at about two in the morning, spontaneously, where everything makes sense

A/N: If this makes sense, please tell me xD It was, like most of my fanfics, written at about two in the morning, spontaneously, where everything makes sense.

It's the boat scene in The Riddle. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Alisson Croggon. Not me.

For just a second, he had the biggest shock of his life. His mouth went dry and swallowing became exceedingly hard, almost as if there was a lump in his throat blocking passage.

She was sitting there, at the prow of the boat, beautiful and forgiving, bathed in the almost fluid wash of the moonlight. Her hair was as dark and shining as he remembered, laced with the silver of the stars.

The memories washed through his head kisses shared in the dark, the heat tangible as he whispered into her ears. The soft delicacy of her skin on his and pealing silver belled laughter she had.

And then Ceredin turned to him and the spell was broken.

It wasn't her, but her likeness sat at the prow. Unguarded, he thought that even if it were not Ceredin sitting there, Maerad was every bit as beautiful as she and that maybe, just maybe… He could fall in love with her too and into the same danger.

She certainly resembled Ardina in this light, but she resembled _her _more and the half-truth fell from his lips easily and was swept away by wind into the night.

Reviewers get a kawaii chibi of their choice!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Inspired by 30originals prompt #1: The First Time

AN: Inspired by 30originals prompt #1: The First Time.

(I was at school again on Thursday, and on Friday Sffworld wasn't working / That is why I haven't updated sooner)

She remembers the first time with a clarity which is startling, every single feature imprinted in her memory, sharp, clear, with colours bursting, saturated with radiance.

She remembers how he dipped his head towards her own, how she was mesmerized by the colour of his eyes, how he took her chin in one hand and how she leant forward, subtly, to catch his aroma which drifted on the slight wind, mingling with the sweet, almost sugary taste of the scent of the grass.

She remembers how he leant forward also, putting his mouth close to her ear and how his tone bespoke his tenderness, how his voice caressed the syllables of his words and especially the letters of her most ordinary name.

She remembers her heart pumping her life around her body at amazing speeds, when he finishes his words she struggles for breath and gasps, silently, as her lungs almost fail her.

"Maerad. _Maerad_. I love you…"

She remembers how his lips moved to cover hers and she remembers that her eyes filled and she remembers that the next moment they kissed, it was everything all at once. Everything.

She remembers it was the first time she shared his chambers. She knew it was the last time she would ever doubt the Way of the Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Based off 30originals 1st prompt: The First Time

A/N: Based off 30originals 11th prompt: Flowers.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Alison Croggon. I own nothing but soap flakes ;(

One of his favourite memories of the travels _after _the Nameless One was defeated takes place in Il Arunedh, where the roses hung plump and beautiful in the rich warmth of the afternoon.

As promised, he was travelling with Maerad (_his _Maerad, he had often noted, still surprised that he had the right to call her his own,) without the threat of the dark looming over their heads, sans Hulls and definitely with the absence of any wer or other dark creature.

Il Arunedh, they had only arrived in recently. Maerad, still vibrant with enthusiasm, had wanted to see the gardens for herself, after hearing many proclamations and soliloquies to their famous beauty.

A flush had risen high in her cheeks, the product of the intoxicating and enrapturing scent that the flowers gave freely to the air.

"Cadvan… They are beautiful!" she had gasped, her voice ringing almost musically around the perfumed garden.

His eyebrows had risen after that _unexpected_ outburst and his eyes had glittered impishly.

In good (and true) humour, he had replied; "Ah, but my Lady, nothing could compare to the great beauty I see before mine eyes," before bowing deeply.

Maerad had giggled lightly. "Nonsense," she had replied, "Nonsense."

"But, my Lady! Your beauty dazzles even me, I would obey your every whim," he had foolishly replied, with a grin on his face, enjoying the comfort of their playful banter.

"Then dance with me," Maerad had intoned, waving imperiously.

"Your every wish…" Cadvan had started, moving forward until he enveloped her in his arms, "Is my command," he'd finished, punctuating this point by placing a kiss on the edge of her lips.

And slowly, they had began to dance, twirling on the spot until at last they had danced as Maerad had danced in Busk, such a long, long time ago.

They had stopped only when the sky had began to darken.

And even then, the pleasant fragrance had clung to their skin and clothes for many days after.

Reviewers get… Virtual chips!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Inspired by 30-originals prompt #15) Smile

AN: Inspired by 30-originals prompt #15) Smile. (But I'm not doing the challenge!)

I'm sorry about the previous chapter! It was school influencing by brain, I'm sure.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Alison Croggon. I can only play with them.

He had many different smiles. She had noticed that from the first time she saw him.

There was his "weary" smile, which was could be seen even when he had undergone the most tiresome and exhausting of trials.

There was his "fake" smile, the smile which usually said to her, "I am hiding something unpleasant," or "I don't want you to see how hurt I am," or even "I don't want you to see how much _you've_ hurt me,"

This was the smile that usually made her feel worst, because, really, sometimes she had no idea what she had done wrong.

There was the "grim" smile, which was really a grimace. A sort of twist which she really didn't quite like because it was used in times where he was in pain in some way or other.

There was the "mischievous" smile, which usually made her have to try and force her own smile down, her lips always seemed to quirk upwards in response. It occurred often around his friends and the people he loved. He always seemed lighter when he was smiling that way.

And then there was his "tender" smile, which was usually for her, for when she rested her chin on his shoulder or when he stroked her dark hair. She wondered how many times he had given that look and she hadn't seen.

Lastly there was her favourite. And this one didn't even have a name. Not really. It was the smile he gave her when he discovered that she still lived, after the events at the Hutmoors. It was the smile he gave her when he kissed her without abandon and she responded. The smile that he had given her riding all the way back to Innail, where he kept on looking over his shoulder just to give it specially to her.

Whether it was a secret smile, or a triumphant one, an ecstatic one or just one of pure love, it was, Maerad thought confidently, definitely her favourite.

Thank you to people who review. They mean a lot.


End file.
